LOVE FORCE
by VikaKyura
Summary: "Orihime Inoue. Dia adalah gadis yang akan menjadi pengantinmu." Adalah satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Aizen, dan merupakan sebuah ultimatum yang mampu merubah hidup Ulquiorra. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Bleach is Mister Kubo Tite's, I own nothing.**

**LOVE FORCE**

_Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Chapter One

"_Orihime Inoue__. __Dia __adalah __gadis yang akan menjadi pengantinmu_." Adalah satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Aizen, dan merupakan sebuah ultimatum yang mampu merubah hidup Ulquiorra.

* * *

"Orihime Inoue, nama gadis itu." ucap Sousuke Aizen, kepala keluarga _Las Noches_ penguasa _Hueco Mundo_.

"Apa maksud anda?" Ulquiorra tidak paham dengan perkataan ayahnya, namun berusaha tetap tenang.

"Aku ingin kau segera mencari dan membawanya ke sini. Dia gadis yang akan menjadi pengantinmu." Aizen menyunggingkan senyum untuk menggodanya, menunggu ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah anaknya itu.

Ulquiorra tekejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, meskipun masih menunjukkan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, terdiam. Aizen menunggu reaksi Ulquiorra sejenak, namun karena tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra, ia melanjutkan "Aku tidak melihat kau memiliki ketertarikan pada gadis-gadis disekitarmu, akan sia-sia bila tetap menunggu. Aku putuskan kau akan menikah dengan Orihime Inoue."

Ulquiorra mendesah pelan namun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk mengeluh. "Baiklah, akan saya laksanakan." Ulquiorra segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

Ulquiorra Schiffer memang menganggap perintah Aizen adalah mutlak. Semenjak ia diangkat olehnya sebagai anak keluarga Aizen dan ditetapkan menjadi penerus _Las Noches_ beberapa tahun lalu, ia memutuskan untuk selalu menuruti perintah Aizen, apapun itu, sebagai balas budi. Meski ia harus mengesampingkan segala emosinya karena Aizen memang selalu mengintimidasi, ia berhasil menghilangkan berbagai emosi yang ia miliki sebagai seorang manusia. Tujuan Aizen adalah satu-satunya keinginannya. Meski rupanya ia harus menikahi gadis yang sama sekali belum pernah ia temui.

Aizen menaruh harapan besar pada anak angkatnya. Ulquiorra selalu menjadi anak yang ia harapkan dan merupakan seseorang yang paling ia percayai. Penurut, cerdas dan tenang. Namun terlalu tenang sehingga Ulquiorra menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan serius. Tanpa Emosi dan hasrat. Berterima kasih pada sifatnya itu, Ulquiorra selalu berhasil menjalankan semua tugas yang diberikan padanya. Belakangan, Aizen menemukan dirinya mengalami kesulitan membaca apa yang dipikirkan Ulquiorra. Ia tidak menunjukan emosi dan keinginannya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merubah sifat Ulquiorra. Dengan mempertemukannya dengan gadis ini.

XXX

Ulquiorra bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, mengapa ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan tugas ini. Selama ini ia selalu bisa, dengan mudah mengetahui maksud dibalik perintah yang diberikan Aizen padanya. Namun tidak kali ini. Ia tidak dapat memahami apapun dibalik rencana pernikahannya yang ditetapkan oleh Aizen, ia tidak melihat ada keuntungan yang dapat diperoleh Aizen dengan membuatnya menikah. Apakah ini hanya semacam hiburan baginya?

Selama ini Ulquiorra tidak pernah menganggap seseorang itu penting, selain Aizen. Ia menganggap semua orang adalah sampah. Gadis-gadis di sekitarnya yang mencoba mendekatinya adalah sampah. Tak pernah ia mendapatkan jawaban dibalik keharusannya berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang tidak dianggapnya penting.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, Ulquiorra berhasil menemukan alamat yang diberikan padanya. Tempat Orihime Inoue tinggal. Dia menatap keluar jendela mobilnya sembari mengamati tempat yang baru dilihatnya itu. Sejauh apa yang telah ia telaah, gadis yang ia cari ini bukanlah berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Tempat tinggalnya adalah sebuah kota kecil yang terletak sangat jauh dari _Hu__e__co Mundo_. Bagaimana bisa Aizen mengenal gadis ini?

Ulquiorra memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah taman disana, karena alamat rumah yang ditujunya tidak membiarkannya untuk berkendara lebih jauh. Dia turun dan memijakkan kakinya, mengikuti jalan perumahan yang hanya dapat dilalui dengan sepeda motor atau semacamnya. Ia mengambil langkah panjang sampai tiba di sebuah rumah apartemen kecil. Halaman rumah tersebut tertata rapi dan rumah tersebut terlihat sangat terjaga, namun suasana disana sepi dan tak terlihat ada tanda kehidupan disana. Ia ragu sesaat, sampai akhirnya lengannya meraih pagar rumah itu dan membukanya lalu melangkah masuk. Sesampainya di pintu, ia menekan bel yang menempel di dindingnya.

Satu kali, tak ada jawaban.

Dua kali, tetap hening.

Terdapat jeda agak lama sampai jemarinya menekan bel untuk ketiga kalinya, namun tetap tak ada orang yang membuka pintu. Ia menunggu sedikit lama dan berdiri disana, sampai seseorang berkata di belakangnya, "Maaf,"

Ia terlalu disibukkan oleh pemikirannya terhadap maksud Aizen dan fokusnya saat menelaah rumah itu, sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang mendekat dari arah belakangnya. Lalu Ulquiorra membalikkan badan dan melihat sesosok gadis berdiri di hadapannya. Ulquiorra memeberikan tatapan analisis singkat pada gadis yang kini menatapnya tersebut, sehingga ia dapat mengetahui bahwa gadis itu memiliki rambut merah-oranye yang terurai melalui bahunya, mengenakkan pakaian serupa seragam sekolah menengah dan lengannya menggandeng sebuah tas.

Gadis itu sedikit memastikan, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum "Anu… Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra berkata, dingin dan singkat.

"Ya?" Sontak gadis itu menjawab dan mengerutkan alis saat pemuda dihadapannya memanggil namanya dengan lengkap.

Terdiam sejenak, lalu Ulquiorra memastikan bahwa gadis dihadapannya adalah benar gadis yang dimaksud Aizen, dan berkata "Aizen-_sama_, ayahku, menginginkanku untuk membawamu kehadapannya."

"A-aizen-_sama_?" gadis itu sedikit terkejut mendengar nama itu. Namun dari reaksi yang diberikan gadis itu saat mendengar nama Aizen, Ulquiorra menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu _memang_ mengetahui dan mengenal Aizen di suatu tempat. Lalu gadis itu segera tersadar dan bertanya, "Membawaku? Maaf, siapa-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Ulquiorra memberi komando "Bersiaplah dan aku akan kembali untuk membawamu."

Kebingungan jelas terpancar di wajah orihime, "Tapi-"

Ulquiorra kembali memotong, "Tak ada perlawanan. Aku memberimu waktu sampai besok sore pukul 5, aku akan menemuimu di taman di ujung jalan." Sembari berkata Ulquiorra melangkah pergi melewati Orihime tanpa memandangnya. Berjalan menuju pagar dan segera meninggalkan rumah gadis itu.

"Tunggu, apa kau Ulquiorra?" ucapan gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya melebar, tak menyangka namanya akan disebut oleh seorang gadis asing. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa mengetahui namanya?

"Tak ada pertanyaan, _Onna_." Ulquiorra melanjutkan langkahnya dan memberi komando tanpa repot-repot menolehkan wajahnya, ia melanjutkan berkata dengan suara dinginnya "Bersiaplah dan berpamitan pada siapapun yang kau anggap perlu, karena kau akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

"B-baik." Ulquiorra mendengar jawaban dari belakangnya, sedikit heran gadis itu dengan cepat menyetujui, tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

XXX

Orihime baru selesai mengepak barang-barang yang ia anggap perlu untuk dibawa, dan sekarang sedang bekerja dengan suratnya yang ditujukan untuk sahabatnya, Tatsuki.

"Mematikan lampu.. menghabiskan persediaan makanan.." Orihime berbisik dibalik kegiatan menulis memonya, "Maaf merepotkanmu.. dan ini terlalu mendadak, Tatsuki-_chan_." Tidak seperti ia menginginkan atau menyetujui penjemputan dirinya. Ini hanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Namun ia tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku dapat menyampaikan ucapan selamat tinggal padamu.. atau pada teman-teman.." Ia kembali berbisik, sekarang lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. "Karena itu, Tatsuki-_chan_, tolong sampaikan pada, mmm.. tentu saja Kurosaki-_kun_.. Sado-_kun_, Ishida-_kun_, dan Kuchiki-_san_.. dan teman-teman, tolong sampaikan maafku.." Ia berhenti sesaat untuk menelan ludah. "Karena aku pikir aku tak bisa bertemu kalian lagi dalam waktu dekat hahaha, hahaha" Orihime berusaha terdengar ceria, meski kepada dirinya sendiri, namun ia tak berhasil. Tanpa ia sadari kini air mata telah membasahi pipinya. "Ah, aku tak seharusnya seperti ini, ini... ini, hanya terlalu tiba-tiba.. hiks" Ia segera membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan persaannya meski tak ada satu orang pun di ruangan itu, tak ada satu orang lain pun di rumahnya.

Sementara Ulquiorra kembali menghadap Aizen di ruang kerjanya. Aizen berbalik di kursi putarnya, menghadap sekembalinya Ulquiorra yang tetap menunjukan wajah dingin namun matanya menyorotkan berbagai pertanyaan dan meminta penjelasan. Persis seperti yang Aizen harapkan, sebuah senyum menyungging di mulutnya. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan gadis yang kuminta?"

"Iya." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat, sebelum melanjutkan "Namun saya meminta penjelasan."

"Apa itu?" Aizen menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Orihime Inoue. Apakah anda salah memilih?"

"Aku tidah pernah salah, kau tahu itu." Jawab Aizen tenang.

"Saya tidak mengerti. Gadis itu jelas adalah sampah. Seperti gadis-gadis lain."

"Gadis itu bukanlah gadis sampah, Ulquiorra." Tatapan Aizen meruncing. "Dan kau tak perlu mengerti."

"Saya tidak melihat sebuah alasan rasional dibalik tugas yang harus saya jalani ini."

Aizen memperdalam senyumnya, Ulquiorra tak biasa melakukan perlawanan. Ini membuatnya terhibur, karena menemukan sisi baru Ulquiorra yang belum pernah dilihatnya. "Tak perlu ada alasan. Karena ini adalah sebuah perintah." Aizen berputar dan memunggungi Ulquiorra untuk kembali pada apa yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya, tanda perbincangan telah berakhir. Samar-samar terdengar Ulquiorra menjawab dibelakangnya, "Baik."

Ulquiorra menutup pintu ruangan Aizen dan segera berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menengok ke arah daun pintu, menatapnya lekat seolah ia bisa menerawang menembus pintu tersebut dan melihat sosok Aizen yang sedang terduduk di ruangannya. Berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan ayahnya.

XXX

Esoknya, sore itu masih menunjukan pukul 4, namun Orihime telah bergegas keluar dari rumahnya sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Ia khawatir, seseorang akan segera menemukannya apabila ia tetap tinggal di rumah. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi, sampai Ulquiorra, yang diyakininya sebagai nama dari pemuda itu, datang untuk membawanya pergi. Sejak diterimanya kabar bahwa ia akan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, Orihime menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan diam merenung, sesekali memfokuskan dirinya untuk membereskan semua barang bawaannya. Kini saat ia sadar bahwa waktu yang ditetapkan hampir tiba, ia tahu bahwa masih ada hal yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin berkeliling tempat tinggalnya selama 17 tahun itu, mencoba untuk mengingat setiap detail tempat itu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Orihime ingin sekali pergi menemui teman-temannya, untuk sekedar bertemu dengan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun tidak bisa, ia yakin tidak bisa jika tidak menangis. Orihime tahu ia akan menangis dan mulai memeluk sahabatnya apabila ia melakukan itu. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya, karena itu ia memutuskan lebih baik tidak menemui mereka.

Orihime tidak menyangka, bahwa pertemuannya dengan teman-temannya kemarin adalah, mungkin, kali terakhir ia bertemu mereka. Seandainya ia tahu.. jika ia tahu bahwa itu adalah kesempatan terakhir.. maka ia akan mempergunakannya dengan sebaiknya. Matanya mulai berair. "Hmmm, tidak boleh." Ia bergumam sambil meggoyangkan kepalanya dan menggosokan tangannya ke kedua matanya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Jika ia melakukan hal yang tidak biasa, teman-temannya akan curiga. Lebih baik begini. Mereka tidak perlu tahu hal mengenai dunia berbeda yang akan didatanginya sesaat lagi. Mereka _lebih baik _tidak tahu.

Tak banyak orang yang ingin Orihime beri ucapan selamat tinggal, jika ia diberi pilihan dan kesempatan untuk mengucapkannya. Sahabatnya, teman sekolahnya, mungkin teman-temannya dari luar kota (baca: _soul society_), atau gurunya? Tidak ada orang yang perlu ia beri ucapan selamat tinggal di rumahnya. Orihime tidak tahu dimana keberadaan orang tuanya, dan kakaknya sudah meninggal. Itulah alasannya ia tidak menangis sekarang, karena tak ada orang untuk berpamitan di rumahnya.

Orihime menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya untuk menatap sudut-sudut perumahan tempat tinggalnya, sampai ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di taman yang disebutkan. Ia agak terkejut dengan keadaan taman yang sore itu tidak biasa, karena jarang sekali taman tersebut kosong seperti saat ini. Tidak, ini bahkan lebih baik. Itu yang dipikirkannya. Ia tak perlu melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum ia dibawa pergi. Namun tak banyak yang dapat Orihime lakukan disana, karena Ulquiorra belum muncul di sudut taman manapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap kosong ruang di depannya, atau menatap burung yang sedang terbang di langit. Bebas.

Ulquiorra akhirnya sampai kembali di taman itu. Ia memarkiran mobilnya di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dilihatnya satu-satunya gadis yang sedang berdiri menyandar di bangku taman. Pemandangan itu cukup tidak lazim, karena bagaimana pun, bangku biasanya dipakai untuk diduduki oleh seseorang, bukan disandari. Kecuali bagi gadis ini, yang terlihat dengan jelas walau dari kejauhan bahwa hati dan pikirannya tidak sedang berada dalam dirinya. Gadis itu sedang gundah.

Orihime akhirnya tersadar oleh suara langkah yang mendekat padanya, walaupun itu sedikit terlambat karena seharusnya ia dapat menyadarinya lebih awal, bahwa Ulquiorra, pemuda yang kemarin siang menemuinya kini menemuinya lagi. Dan akan membawanya.

Orihime segera menarik dirinya untuk berdiri tegak, terlepas dari sandarannya. Pemuda itu datang mendekat. "Oh, halo. Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu datang, apa kau memanggil?" ucapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ulquiorra tidak merasa perlu untuk menjawab karena ia belum mengatakan sepatah katapun sejak ia datang ke taman ini. Ulquiorra hanya menatap dingin gadis itu.

"Ah, kurasa tidak ada yang memanggilku. Haha. Maaf, aku sedikit tidak fokus," orihime berhenti sejenak, mendapati Ulquiorra telah menatapnya lebih tajam. "Oh, maaf. Haha." Kini suaranya jauh lebih rendah, dan canggung.

Ulquiorra heran dengan perilaku gadis ini. Ia memang terlihat sedang gundah dan sedikit kehilangan dirinya, namun dia tidak sedang pura-pura ceria. Orihime tidak memaksakan tertawa. Dengan kata lain, itu memang sudah alami sifatnya. Ulquiorra agak terkejut, memang, melihat ekspresinya itu. Ia sedikit berharap akan melihat gadis itu sedang terisak karena tidak mampu menahan rasa sedihnya untuk meninggalkan rumah tempat tinggalnya, meninggalkan teman-temannya, kehidupannya, meninggalkan segalanya. Menyimpannya di belakangnya. Apa gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya dunia yang akan dimasukinya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia ketahui jawabannya, namun tidak ia temukan. Ulquiorra kesal, marah dan jengkel.

"Ikuti aku, _Onna_." Tanpa membuang waktu lama lagi, Ulquiorra mengarahkan gadis itu menuju mobilnya.

Orihime segera mengikutinya, dan sedikit menunjukkan protes "Mmm Ulquiorra, namaku Orihime, Orihime Inoue. Kau boleh memanggilku Orihime."

Ulquiorra kembali menatap Orihime, tak memelankan langkahnya. Tatapannya tajam, dan lebih dingin.  
"Jika aku, bolehkah memanggilmu Ulquiorra? Sejak kau tidak menolak nama itu, aku pikir namamu Ulquiorra."

"Terserahmu, _Onna_."

"Orihime, atau Hime, kau lebih su-"

Kini Ulquiorra benar-benar berhenti. Berdiri disana menatap dingin, lebih dingin, mungkin tatapan marah yang tertuju pada Orihime, yang sontak menutup mulut gadis itu.

"Aku tak melihat ada keharusan bagiku untuk memanggil namamu. Berhentilah bicara dan ikuti aku."

"B-baik." Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Orihime, bahwa dirinya terkejut oleh betapa mudahnya pemuda itu marah. Bukankan saling mengetahui nama dan memanggil satu sama lain dapat mempersempit jarak diantara dua orang? Orihime ingin berucap lagi, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam selama perjalanan itu.

_Bersambung..._

* * *

Ditunggu saran dan reviewnya, terima kasih :)


End file.
